And Into The Night We Went
by elsbels
Summary: When Hally comes home to find she has new neighbours, a mysterious and handsome boy catches her attention. But with her brother ill, just how difficult will it prove to be juggling her new found love with her troublesome home life. E R son story. R&R :
1. Passing Judgement

And Into The Night We Went

Chapter 1

Passing Judgment

The blood still lingered under Alex's nostrils, and he was desperately scribbling in his diary, as if in seconds his mind would turn into a dreary haze, and he wouldn't be able to write anything at all. He must have noticed me studying him, and he peered up, smiling wryly. His eyes were glazed, though, and I could tell his thoughts were still there, where he didn't want them to be. I was about to say something, words of assurance or comfort, but the commotion outside our house snatched my attention away. As I drew closer however, I realized the chaos was not coming from our house, but the one next door.

An oversized removal van was sitting in front of our driveway, blocking my entrance. People were shuffling in and out of the house with boxes and bin bags, unloading everything into the minute entrance. I pulled over to the curb, leaving the engine running as I outstretched away from the car. I tapped a shoulder of a box free man, pulling him out of the bustle.

"How may I help?" He queried politely. I was fighting the urge to swoon. He must have been older then me, only by a few years though, and his golden hair was neatly combed upon his godlike face. His beauty was literally perfect, every curve and every feature looked as if it was hand carved by the world's best carpenter.

"Your vans in the way of my drive." I stated the obvious, indicating towards the beast they were emptying. He turned around and looked, as if this had to be confirmed, and smiled vividly.

"I can see it is. Do you mind if you leave your car there until we've finished unloading it? That way its easier then stopping everyone." He meant well, but I hated waiting for people. I've waited for everyone the whole of my life, and being disappointed gets tiring after the umpteenth time.

"Uh, sure. I guess." I shrugged, not given much choice. I turned on my heel, not bothering to make conversation. I could see my brother sitting in the passenger seat of my Rabbit, watching, his brows furrowed. I opened his door and bent down.

"Pass me the keys Alex." I sighed, and he did as I asked.

"What the fucks going on then?" He asked, bending from under the shelter of the car. It was the first time he had spoken since the appointment with Dr. Oliver, and his voice was smoky and harsh. I could tell today wasn't going to be a good one. They seemed to be increasing vastly, the bad days, and the medication they gave him was unhelpful. They thought they could bullshit there way out of it. And Alex was fed up of lies.

"New neighbors."

He nodded, as if those 2 words explained it all. If only everything was that easy.

As we walked up our steps, I turned my head to see who was occupying the house. A boy around my age was walking up the path, a concealed box tucked beneath his arm. He had dark, charcoal hair, ruffled around his face. Like the man I had encountered earlier, he was shockingly beautiful, from his pearly white skin to his dark, luscious lips. He turned to look at us, and a smile lit across his flawless face.

"Aidan," he nodded, his cheeks blushing a light rose.

"Hally, and Alex." I jerked my head towards my brother, averting my gaze from Aidan before I started drooling.


	2. Smile

Chapter 2

Smile

The new acquaintance's next door intrigued my slightly. There were 3 of them. Aidan, his brother, and his sister in law. They were all strikingly beautiful, almost like they had been selectively bred until this perfection was produced. Though that was not the thing that interested me. It was there background.

They were forever wearing designer labels, bringing home flashy cars, the exterior polished and gleaming. The girl, Rosalie, strutted around like she was the only one that walked this earth, refusing to move for anyone or anything. And if they were so grand, so more privileged then the rest of us commoners, why were they here? Why were they in the dreary states of New York, let alone in this dismal street. Nothing here offered them anything, and yet they were quite contented to stay.

I had encountered Aidan only a few times over the first week of them being here, but every time he was as dreamy as the last.

Later, on the day he moved in, I was sat on the roof below my window, puffing at a splint as I sifted through my thoughts.

"You'll get a cold out here this late." He had stated, making me jolt slightly with shock. His window was opposite mine, and he had managed to clamber out and perch next to me without me noticing. His voice was low and smooth. It sounded like an accent from New York, but from the 1950's. It was strangely enticing.

"I think a colds the least of my worries," I grinned, looking down at the weed filled roll in my hand. He chuckled, gazing out into the setting sun. There was a silence, stiff and awkward. "You want some?" I offered, wanting to break the tension. He declined, so I flicked the butt into the gutter, where I watched it fizzle away.

"You been here long?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"About a year or so." I didn't tell him more then that. I didn't reveal much of myself to anyone, always having my guard up, and he was no exception. However good looking he was. "Why did you move here then?"

"My mum died, so me and my brother decided to move closer to our aunt, Esme." He gave away more then I had hoped for, and I was left stunned of what to say. I knew what it was like. You didn't want peoples pity, though you also didn't want them to bullshit either.

"That's too bad." Was all I could muster, and he smiled briefly. He got up, brushing the dirt from his trousers, and looked down at me.

"See you around then, Hally." He smiled, waving at me feebly.

"Guess so."

The second time we met, it was less awkward. Conversation didn't flow fluently, but at least we knew each other slightly better.

I was outside my house, trying to haul a bulging bag from my trash can.

"Here, let me help." He offered, like a true gentlemen. He effortlessly lifted the liner from the bin, tying the top and leaving in front of my gate, ready to be collected. He looked down at me. It was the first time I had seen his eyes in the sunlight, and I had to fight the urge to gasp. They were a beautiful lavender, hinted magnolia, as if they had been flecked with pieces of gold leaf. They darkened towards the rim of the iris, and his whites were creamy and flawless.

When I saw Aidan next, I was tired and pissed off. It had been a long and exhausting day, for both Alex and I. He had, once again, obtained from taking his tablet. He was agitated, and locked himself in the confined darkness of his room, refusing to eat or drink any of my offerings. Occasionally I would here him wail or sob, and I would become paranoid, thinking the worst. I smoked my way through the day, until finally I convinced myself he had fallen asleep safely.

I stepped out into the wilderness of our garden, running a hand through my hair. I could feel all the curves and curls. My hair came from my mother. Her wild mane of mahogany locks were the most vivid memory I had of her. All the rest of my features, however, I had inherited from my dad. I pained me to look in the mirror. I didn't want to be reminded of that shallow bastard, not now, after we're finally rid of him. Not ever.

That was were I saw Aidan, scratching something into a notebook. He was swaying on the back fence of his house, occasionally looking up, as if seeking inspiration.

"Hey," I called, a natural reaction.

"All right Hally?" He smiled, the crooked grin that I'm sure charmed everyone.

"Yeah, I'm OK. So, what are you writing?" I questioned, indicating to the crumpled leather book in his hand.

"Oh, just songs."

"About anything in particular?"

"Houses, living, dying. Shit really." He chuckled, a melodic laugh that flowed string of notes.

"You like music then?"

"Yeah, lots." He shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Well, my mate, Kit's, got a gig tomorrow, if you wanted to come. They're pretty good." The words flowed from my mouth before I could stop them. I never usually invited anyone to anything. Hell, I never usually talked to anyone who wasn't a familiar face.

"Yeah that will be cool." He nodded, still smiling.

And for the first time in what seemed like forever, I smiled back.


	3. Defiance Only Causes Trouble

Chapter 3

Defiance Only Causes Trouble

Aidan's POV

The club was buzzing when we arrived, and the music burst around my ears. It was so loud it almost hurt, and the lights burned my eyes. People were either dancing or milling around everywhere, and I could so nearly feel the beads of sweat on my forehead. But they weren't there.

A tall, gangly guy with carrot hair and a bad case of acne came bounding over to us. His pants were far too low around his waste, his oversized tee was hanging from his bony body. The t-shirt had the word 'FUCK' clear as day printed on the front. He was actually quite repulsive, but looked as if he was easy to love despite his appearance.

'Hally, you alrigh'?' His voice was poised with a slight London accent, but it was nearly undetectable under the gruff, smoky tone he had picked up from New York.

'Yeah, I'm good. Came here to watch you. I hear you have a scout here to come see you?' She smiled, punching him in the arm slightly. I could tell she was close to him, but maybe not as close as he would have liked.

'Uh, yeah, a guy from eBands is here to see if they want to give us a record label.' He glanced at me, obviously wary of the closeness between me and Hally. I winked at him and he looked slightly aghast. I internally chuckled.

'Oh, er, Aidan, this is Kit, the singer of the band. Kit, this is Aidan, my, er... friend.' She glanced at me when she said the latter, a slight smirk playing across her lips.

'Hey Kit, be good to see you tonight.' I smiled, and he smiled back, obviously buying Hally's 'friend' shit. But then again, that's sort of what we were. Friends.

For now.

Kit left after chatting a little with Hally about the line-up for tonight, and she took me to the bar.

'How long have you known Kit then?' I asked as I took the beers from the barman, raising my eyebrows at her.

'Why, you jealous?' She smirked, taking a swig from the green bottle in her hand.

'Should I be?' I back chatted, chuckling. She took my hand unexpectedly and took me to the dance floor, thrusting her way into the middle of the space. She pulled me into her, locking her hands around my neck. I looked down into her amber eyes, her pupils shining in the strobe lights. She was biting her bottom lip, her lip gloss new and shiny. Her curls were bundled into an unruly bun upon her head, and it struck me just how beautiful she was. So beautiful that nearly every guy we had passed had glanced at her twice. No wonder Kit was infatuated by her. I slid my hands to her waist, pulling her closer to me and grinding with her. She leant up slowly, as if deciding whether it was a wise move to kiss me or not. I decided for her, and leant down and pressed my lips to hers. She seemed surprised at first, but then leant in eagerly, playing with the curls on the bottom of my hair. I ran my hands up and down her body, feeling her curves, before I rested them on the small of her back.

Hally's POV

Aidan pinned me against my door, lifting me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I slid my hand across his perfectly formed muscles and a ripple of electricity shot through me. When ever his lips touched mine, I felt a shock of mania. Like he had some kind of electric field that sparked whenever anyone touched him. He hooked my key from my hand whilst nibbling at my ear, unlocking the door. Before we went into the house, however, he peered up to the window in his own house. As if he could sense someone watching him from there. And sure enough, when I followed his gaze up, there she was, his sister in law, looking down her nose at us. But as quickly as I saw her, she was gone.

Aidan's POV

Her bedroom was a mess. A real mess. Clothes were strewn all over the floor. Her bed was unmade, her sheets crumpled. But it didn't matter. I was in the moment, with her. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I knew this was a bad idea. But she was easy, and I knew my mum had saw me. I wanted to show her she couldn't rule my life. That she couldn't dictate where I go and what I do. And Hally was different. She was exciting and random. She went along for the ride and didn't think about the future. She just did what was right in that moment.

She pulled my shirt from over my head, running a hand across my chest. I gripped onto her waist as she knelt on the bed.

'Are you alright?' She whispered into my ear, detecting my hesitation.

'Yeah, yeah, Im fine.' I smiled, making my mind up and undoing the button of her shorts.


End file.
